


When you get to know me

by Glue



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Humor, Ichigo is stubborn, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue/pseuds/Glue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki has a customer which he hates with a passion, but soon he finds out his feelings are nothing like they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being a barista is hard, people are hard, I want to go home and sleep. Forever. And the main reason I'm seething like this is the customer in front of me, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, I once noticed his name on a card he gave someone. And as I already know, he isn't too pleased to see me either.  
"aren't there any other employees here?" he bit out.  
My brow twitched, mother fucker "why, are me services aren't enough for you mister Jeagerjack?"  
Blue eyes looked down on me dangerously "it's Jeagerjaquez, and no, I'd like to live another day, thank you."  
Let me explain, I've first encountered this person about a month ago, he was talking on the phone while I was trying to take his order, and he specifically said 'cappuccino, small' and nothing else. So I went ahead and made it for him, and when he took a grateful looking sip of the hot beverage, he spat it in the direction of my face, but I thankfully dodged it.  
"what the fuck is this?!" he shouted.  
My manager, a pothead named Renji rushed to the scene and asked what was wrong.  
"your employee put regular milk in my coffee." he spat in outrage.  
I, meanwhile was still staring bug-eyed at him, he literally almost spat a hot beverage in my face. But a small shake from Renji cleared my head, informing me that "mister Jeagerjaquez is lactose intolerant."  
I scowled "he didn't say anything about it."  
Renji sheepishly tried to calm me "he's a regular here, so most of our coworkers know him."  
"and know that I'm intolerant, you almost poisoned me." he said with narrowed eyes.  
My nostrils flared "I've never seen you in my life, and why should I memorize your order?!"  
It was a big scene, and Renji worked hard to calm me down, and convince the petty office worker to not press charges. And since then, here I am.  
"one double dose cappuccino with almond milk." knowing his order by heart.  
I heared a muttered thanks, as he took the cup and walked out of the coffee shop.

My shift finished and I went out to my car as my parents called me, they wanted me to meet with their contractor, they want to rebuild their old house so they could rent it as they move to a new one. The problem is, that they don't really speak English well, so I help them out.  
They gave me the addres and time of meeting and I was already on my way. I went inside this big building and the receptionist led me to an office door. I waited as the secretary finished a call and announced my arrival to the contractor.  
"you may come in." she smiled brightly.  
I thank her and push the door inside. What I saw was not something good, it was that guy, that troublesome customer with the milk.  
"shit."  
He was talking on the phone and writing something down, but as he heared the curse tumble awkwardly out of my mouth he looked up and widened his eyes. He finished quickly and hung up.  
"what the hell are you doing here." it wasn't a question, he simply wanted to voice his displeasure.  
I scowled at him and crossed my arms "wow, very professional." I spat.  
Blue eyes scowled as he looked at the contract in his hands "what are you talking about? The people the contrat is named after are Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki."  
My lips pulled into a cheeky smile as I plopped myself on one of the comfy chairs "I'm their son."  
"you're shitting me. And again, why are you here? Where are they?"  
I scowled "I'm going to be taking care of this for them, they don't know English very well. You're a horrible person."  
"what?" he exclaimed.  
I pressed my hand to my lips and chuckled "oh my god, sorry, I just always wanted to tell you that, and now I was thinking it very hard I just blurted it out."  
I could see him clenching his teeth and his eyes burning with anger, now that I look at him with my chest a little lighter of the rage I felt for him, he looked fairly attractive, with his strong arms in that white button down, with the sleeves rolled up. And how his frown accentuates his eyes that looked cat like. This will be fun.  
"I'm Ichigo, after all we've been through, I guess you should finally know my name huh?"  
Those eyes looked royaly pissed, but he offered his hand nonetheless "not that I care for it, but you may call me mister Jeagerjaquez."  
I snorted "you certainly have a big head. Maybe I should tell my parents that this company isn't what they need?"  
"are you seriously blackmailing me just to call me by my first name?"  
I smiled "I just like to be friendly, I'll take this seriously though, don't worry, I want what's best for my parents so I'll do my best."  
He looked shocked as he mumbled "so will I."

I was excited, because today I'm meeting Grimmjow to look at the house and go over the plans. His guarded attitude amuses me greatly, I pull into my childhood home and call him as I got inside. I talked to my parents after the first meeting we had, I didn't tell them about how I actually know their contractor, I believe they'll be reluctant to work with him, considering he tried to get me fired... But no matter, actually, he literally needs to be nice to me now, and that's something that my pettiness can bask in for ages.  
My parents aren't home, and the house is almost empty, we started to pack up a week ago. But I brought some coffee with me as I waited in the kitchen for Grimmjow to come. I heared a knock on the door. So I yelled over my shoulder.  
"come in, mister Jeagerjaquez!" I muffled my snicker behind my hand.  
Grimmjow came in awkwardly, stepping carefully slow and looking around him at the walls as if I'm hiding something in there. I wanted to laugh again but called for him in stead "would you like some coffee?"  
His eyes zeroed in on me in an instant, as if he'd been jerked out of his musings, he cleared his throat and came closer, muttering a quiet "thanks."  
I propped my hand on the table and watched as he sipped his double dose almond milk coffee, sighing in delight "so what do you think of the house?" I ask him.  
Grimmjow swallows harshly, I guess he still finds me a little bit untrustworthy and looks at anything but myself "well, the wall next to the bathroom will need to be redone, and the list of repairs you gave me isn't that bad." he looked into his coffee cup stubbornly "I think it'll take less than a month to fix your folk's place up."  
I nodded with a smile at him "that's good, they want to get this over with as soon as possible. You want me to show you around? See what you can find that needs something extra?"  
He glanced at me for a second and averted his gaze again "that's what I'm here for."  
We walked around, Grimmjow eyed some of the corners, seeing that everything is good to go, he didn't really speak to me, and I could see him fussing to himself about me being his client, but I didn't mind, this was honestly too good to be true. He's like a petulant child, I chuckle.  
"what's so funny?" he says with narrowed eyes.  
I shake my head and feel my cheeks hurting from smiling too much, this is just too amusing "nothing, I just remembered something."  
Grimmjow stood straight, we stood in my room, which isn't being lived in since I found my own place, he noticed the markings on the door frame, he pointed at it "did you grow up here?"  
I blinked, he actually asked me a question, a non work related one at that, I fondly smile, remembering how my dad used to mark my growth "yeah, since we came here. I was very small though, I think I was four since we started marking it."  
"isn't it hard to give this place away?"  
I bit my lips and shrugged "well, I don't live here anymore, ever since I started school."  
Grimmjow looked at me in curiosity "what school do you go to?"  
"culinary. I want to own a bakery, with some really unique sweets."  
He gave me a small smile "that's a nice goal, you probably know your candy."  
I laughed "oh, yeah, I actually take tests for them now, I should know my stuff."  
The rest of the time Grimmjow looked around the house we actually exchanged some words, and even nice ones. As he left I locked the door and he said that he'd email me the cost and I should talk it over with my parents. I thanked him and watched him drive away, he looked at me as if he wanted to say something but decided otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I met with Grimmjow I was tired, stressed and hungry. I was walking out of class straight to his office while arguing with my dad on the phone, he revealed his purpose of buying a bigger house to get me to move back in. I huffed and pinched the bridge of my nose.  
"you should've asked me that sooner! Don't go and buy a house just by thinking about me? I'm fine, no, I don't need any money dad, we talked about this." a sigh "no, wanting a place of my own dosent mean I hate you and mom-"  
I argued all the way to Grimmjow's office and thankfully he hung up before I got there, I was late.  
"I'm sorry for the delay." I open the door and see him organizing some papers, he noticed me and looked at the clock.  
"it's fine, I was pretty busy anyway." he said and put some things away "I bought you something." he muttered.  
I blinked in surprise "really?" I chuckled, some of the exhaustion leaving my body as I plop down on my chair.  
Grimmjow turned and gave me a cute looking box, he placed it in front of me and waited for me to do something with a much too serious expression on his face.  
I eyed it in confusion and chuckled awkwardly "what's the occasion?"  
He blushed, this angry man blushed, and turned to look away to sigh in frustration before looking back at me "listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened. I was stressed, and, I just took that out on you. A-and since" the blush returned "you like sweets, well I assume you do, I brought you a cake." I gaped at him, accidentally making him nervous "p-plus you bought me coffee, and how would it look like for me to be treated by my clients and not give anything back?"  
I opened the box, and my eyes shone, it was a chocolate fudge brownie with salted caramel on top, a strawberry cut into a flower at the edge of the slice "wow, this looks amazing." I swallow some of my saliva.  
"it's from this French bakery a couple blocks away, I thought you'd appreciate the... Style, I guess." he laughed, Grimmjow laughed with that stupid blush on his face and I honestly felt my chest heat up.  
"I love that place, thank you so much." I picked up the plastic spoon that was inside and carefully took a bite, I stopped myself from moaning, chocolate is my only weakness after all, Grimmjow watched me carefully as I opened my eyes and swallowed the bite "this just tastes like happiness." I dreamily say, a goofy and content smile on my face.  
"good, you look like you need it right now." he chuckled.  
I sigh "do I really look that bad?"   
Grimmjow, in stead of feeling like he crossed a boundary like he usually does, leaned forward and honestly said "you look like you havent slept and you have flour in your hair."  
I groaned "fuck, I was running so fast to get here and my dad was on his pity streak, he wants me to move back in."  
A blue brow rose "how old are you?"   
I took another grateful bite of the cake and leaned back, getting comfortable "I'm turning twenty four. I'm not planning on going with his plan." I shrug disapprovingly.  
"your father probably worries about you, it's hard being in school and trying to provide for yourself."  
I huffed "I'm doing fine, except the occasional all-nighter, but, they always fuss over me. I'm an only child." I smile fondly, despite the lingering headache I was willing away from the previous phone call.  
"I'm going to say this for obvious reasons, but I think you should talk to them about selling your old house." he looked at me seriously. Making me mentally sigh, I knew I'd have to do this, but this is just going to be a bigger headache than before.  
I eyed Grimmjow across from me uncertainly, maybe I need a little help on this one "hey..." I start, making him look at me quizzically "would you mind, talking to them about it? I mean, I know it's going to change drastically whatever they planned, but I feel like if someone..." I wince, trying hard not to sound pleading "more... mature, would explain that it's not worth it, they would listen?"  
Grimmjow scowled "but you said they don't speak English." angling his head.  
I raise my hands to stop whatever argument he'll try to bring to table "I'll be there, as a translator."  
"Kurosaki..."  
"-Ichigo." I correct him with a cheeky smile, he blushed, and this is where I bring out the big guns "please?"  
Blue eyes looked away petulantly and he scowled hard, I could see his resolve crumbling under my fluttering lashes.  
"...fine."

 

It was not fine.   
I came into Grimmjow's office where my parents were waiting in a painfully awkward silence for almost twenty minutes, I walked in and three pairs of eyes looked at me with relief, question and dissapontment.   
"sorry." I huffed out, the chef needed to talk to me after class and I lost track of the time, and then I missed my train. Grimmjow looked plenty uncomfortable and my dad started whining about me not being responsible enough and making 'the poor guy with a tight schedule waste his time' and I honestly don't know if he's talking about Grimmjow or himself, being a doctor takes a lot of time out of your daily life.  
Then started the shit storm, my dad shaking me and my mom trying to clean some smudge out of my cheek, the office was chaos and Grimmjow tried to calm us down. It took another ten minutes before everyone was silent enough for him to start explaining and me translating the best I can for them. I groaned, sending Grimmjow an apologetic look, he looked so lost when my dad stood up and started shouting again. His secretary actually came in to see that no one is being murdered. I don't even want to recall how many times my dad started a monologue about how I'm his 'only precious son' passionately, and telling Grimmjow that was so confused "don't mind him, it's just nonsense." when he can't even understand a word he's saying. My mom, thankfully, came to the rescue when she said that she needs to go in a couple of minutes so we need to close the subject.  
The door closed with my dad and mom blowing me kisses and me groaning and not even looking in their direction. I walked out right after them because I felt like I couldn't stay alone with Grimmjow, I wouldn't want to answer any questions he might want to ask me. And I could tell the experience drained him as much as it did me. All I could muster up to do for now, was send him a text saying 'I'm so sorry. Thank you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like if Masaki was still alive she would drive Ichigo crazy too, her and Isshin being super protective and overbearing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later that I found an opportunity to make up for the unfortunate and unpleasantly loud meeting I've put Grimmjow through. I called him from class, almost cursing myself for not thinking of this sooner, I nervously waited for him to pick up.  
"hey Ichigo, I'm kind of in the middle of something here, is this urgent?"  
My mouth opened and closed for a second before I've found my voice "uh, um, no, it's fine. Call me back?"  
"okay, I will." he hung up.  
I pressed the phone to my forehead in agitation, this didn't go as I planned at all. And to my displeasure, he didn't call me back. I had a heavy feeling sinking in my stomach.

 

He didn't even call me for the rest of the week, and I started feeling a little bad, is he angry with me? I didn't have a reason to call him anymore, we already signed the papers and Grimmjow's men already started working on the house. I decided to visit him, I even brought coffee with me as I made my way awkwardly to his workplace.  
"oh, mister Kurosaki, did you have an appointment?" the secretary that I always forget the name of asked me sweetly.  
I stammered "oh, no, I just, came here to give him some coffee as a thank you. Is he busy?"  
She smiled and a tiny sigh left her lips "well, he's on break right now."  
"oh, I won't be bothering him then." I shook my head.  
She stopped me "no, I'm sure he won't mind, come on in."   
I thanked her and offered her my coffee, thankfully, we share the same bitter taste in the beverage, black, no sugar. She happily took it and sipped blissfuly. I came closer to the door and opened it.  
"oh, shit." Wow, I didn't expect these words from Grimmjow, the apologetic smile on my face was gone as soon as I heared them, Grimmjow stood up quickly "I forgot to call you back!" he held his forehead with his thumb and forefinger.  
I blinked, and looked around, the office was a clutter of pages stacked everywhere. I saw a couple of instant noodle cups in the trash can and held out a my hand to the stressed looking man "coffee?"   
He was yawning, I watched him in amusement from my seat, as his muscles tensed and chest expanding under his shirt, his tie was undone and he looked older than I probably think he is. It's strange how relaxed I feel right now, the high of relief of knowing he dosent hate me is still wafting around my body and I smiled at him.  
"you've been busy?"  
Blue eyes met mine as he sipped carefully "yeah, it's been a hectic week. I almost slept here." he blinked away the moisture that accommodated his eyes when he yawned, making his bright eyes sparkle.  
I pursed my lips and leaned forward "is that what you've been eating all week?" I point to the trash can. Grimmjow placed his head in his hand and nodded tiredly, I almost wanted to lay him on my lap and stroke his hair so he can take a nap "I wanted to make it up to you."  
He raised his questioning gaze to meet mine "for what?"  
I huff in annoyance "don't play it cool, for talking with my parents, stupid."  
He scowled, his bad attitude raising it's head "don't call me stupid, I sat through the whole meeting with your parents and tried to convince them to leave you alone!" he barked, a vein pulsing on his neck.  
I matched his tone for the heck of it and barked back without any real heat behind my words "I know! That's why I would like it if you'd come to my place so I could cook you an amazing dinner! I go to culinary school and I'm pretty sure you'd like a home cooked meal!"  
He was about to shout back at me but paused as my words sunk in, this was worth it, his face reddened and he tried to hide his smile by biting his lips. My grin streched wide across my face as I watched him "what say you, Grimmjow?"  
He huffed a chuckle and leaned back heavily, eyes shining beautifully as he grinned back "I say that I'd like that."

 

I've always been a person that rolled with the punches, I'm not a fan of analyzing situations too much, it's too much trouble, too much of a hassle and it leads to too much missed opportunities, Grimmjow is the complete opposite.  
He came to my house for the first time, and I greeted him at the door, wiping my hands on my apron.  
"wow, it smells great."  
I've learned that Grimmjow is a vegetarian, plus he is very lactose intolerant, which you'd think would narrow my options but I've found a vegan cookbook from my teacher that made my mouth water just by reading about some of the dishes. I told him excitedly over the phone what I was going to prepare, and he good naturelly tried to be as excited as I am. When I led him inside I noticed it was the first time I see him without a suit. And I felt a tiny flutter in my chest, I didn't know he was that fit. You can't see muscles underneath a two piece well, and I ogled him whenever he wasn't looking.  
"it'll be ready in a couple of minutes, do you want anything to drink?"  
"I know it's probably a stupid question seeing as how you're a university student, but do you have beer?"  
I laughed and nodded "I actually have a mini fridge stacked yesterday, my friends came over and they brought lots. Help yourself. I think you deserve it after the week you've had."  
I heared a groan and he came back with an open bottle "don't remind me."  
"the bottle opener was in the mini fridge? Damn Keigo, I was looking for it last night." I finish up.  
"uh, no, I just opened it with my hands." he explained quickly before I'll go looking for that pesky bottle opener.  
I turned to look at him questionably "what? You can hurt yourself, give me your hands." I place the bottle on the counter and held his palms "wow." I ran my thumb over them, feeling how calloused and big they are against mine.  
I heared an awkward cough "yeah, well, I usually also do some of the work on the houses, I started out that way when I was younger." his voice was close, and I felt a delightful shudder, a heat wave going over my neck. I felt like we've been standing with his hands in mine for quite a while so I chuckled "so you can open glass bottles with your hands, that's really hardcore." I joke and let go.  
He looked confused "...sure."  
I snickered as I place the food on the coffee table "that's a compliment." I turned to face him as I bent down and caught him staring. I don't know why, but it made me feel a little mischievous.  
"taste it, taste it, taste it!" I chanted excitedly and Grimmjow rolled his eyes with a smile. He carefully took a forkful and placed it in his mouth, closing his soft looking lips over it. I bit mine, I think it was from the anticipation and waited for him to say something.  
"this is amazing." he turned to me with wide blue eyes.  
We wolfed it all down and I patted myself physically on the back after the meal, content with myself.  
"you can come anytime." I smirk at him "oh." I reached over to his face.  
He wanted to ask what was wrong, but I carefully wiped away some sauce he had in the corner of his mouth, the action freezing us in place, looking at each other, as I brought my finger to my mouth. He watched me clean it, a light blush dusting his cheeks, and I felt like groaning. But in stead of doing that, I just pulled myself closer to him and kissed him.   
He smelt so good, and I felt him feverishly running his tongue over my lips, I opened them and sat up, making myself comfortable in his lap and fisting his hair. I groaned when I felt his strong hands hold my waist and I pulled him down, on top of me, securing his hips with my thighs. I moaned when he bit my neck, feeling myself getting painfully aroused by the hard hands touching me under my shirt. I reached for his jeans, Trying to unbutton them, I looked at Grimmjow's face with impatience "fuck, Grimmjow." I pushed him down and raised his shirt to reveal his toned and hard abs, I licked and kissed his stomach, going lower and lower until I finally managed to undo his pants. I felt his palms around my wrists and he pulled me up. Both of us breathing heavily.  
"come on Grimm, I want you so bad right now." I whine.  
"we can't do this." he said with a sudden piercing gaze that made me want to shut him up and get naked in the same time.  
"what? Why? Do you wanna go to my bedroom?" I don't understand, he let's me go and I rub my wrists.  
Grimmjow huffed heavily "Ichigo, you're my client."  
I raised an eyebrow "uh, no, my parents are your clients."  
"which makes it even worse! Ichigo, I'm way older than you."  
Now, I was scowling "so what."  
His eyes widened " 'so what?' listen, I'm thirty two, I'm divorced, I have a job that's taking all my free time, and Ichigo, you're too young for me."  
I blinked, I seriously don't know Grimmjow enough, I didn't know he was divorced, and honestly, it made me a little angry "it dosent matter to me Grimmjow, I want to know you, I have fun with you, I want you to fuck me. These things are minor, my parents don't dictate my life, and I don't understand why are you making me sound like a child."  
He stood up and closed the button on his jeans "it's because to me, you're still a kid."  
My nostrils flared as I stood in front of him "well, I'm the kid you were pressing up against and biting his neck, it's not like it's my first time Grimmjow, I know what I'm doing, what the fuck is up with this stuck up attitude?"  
He towered over me, and placed his hand on my shoulder "listen, I'm not belittling you, I know you are an amazing person. But you'll understand when you're older, we live different lives Ichigo, I'm sorry."  
He walked away from me "you've got to be kidding me. What the fuck Grimmjow, I thought you liked me." I said after him.  
He paused at the door to look at me apologetically and closed it after himself.  
I was feeling frustrated, it was building up in my gut, and going over my shoulders and arms, okay, yes, I like Grimmjow, really like him. And I should've noticed it sooner and do this slow, but this isn't me, I go head first into everything. I hate guessing games, I act by the way I feel and if no one gets hurt then what's the problem? I flopped down on the couch and pressed my hands to my eyes, growling. In the end, I'm the one that got hurt didn't I?


	4. Chapter 4

I think that spite is a very good source of motivation, I've been hearing the things Grimmjow told me over and over again in my head, and I busted my ass off at school. I even won a competition that made me head chef of a big fancy event. And I don't know if I'm sad or determined that I hadn't even heared from the guy in two months. Well, I was here in the event, the first rush went by smoothly and I could finally relax.  
"hey."   
I heared from behind me and as I turned I froze, what is even going on, this day is so hectic.  
"Grimmjow" wow "hey, how are you?" I'd never thought I'd see you again.  
"so, you work here now?" he asked, looking at me with the white coat I had half buttoned down. He was wearing a suit again, black, with a black bowtie over a grey patterned button up.  
"uh, well, not exactly, I'm still in school but right now I'm in charge here." I give him a tired grin. He smiled a little "check this out." I say and look over my shoulder I call "yo, Ken!"  
my classmate with dyed blond hair turned to me and asked "yes chef!"  
"did you finish the final touches?"  
"yes chef!"  
I nodded at him gratefully and turned back to Grimmjow with a stupid smile on my face "god, I love that."   
We both laughed.  
"you probably had a busy day." he says quietly, I looked at his eyes that somehow shown in the dim lighting.  
I streched my back "yeah, a little, but it's almost over, one of the regular chefs is going to be taking over cause it's already late."  
Grimmjow pursed his lips in contemplation, and we were caught in an awkward silence, then he coughed "so, how are you?"  
I snorted at the sad attempt to break the ice and he scowled at me "what? Come on Grimmjow, we haven't talked in, like, two months. I'm just gonna say 'oh I'm fine, how are you?' and you'll say the exact same thing."  
He shrugged and shook his head "you didn't call or text me these entire two months."  
My eyes widened and I raised my brow "I thought I was too much of a child for you to hang out with."  
Blue eyes turned familiarly angry "you're taking this too far, you know that's not what I meant."  
I bit my lips and crossed my arms, I know that, but I did anyways, I was a little upset about the whole ordeal, but I wouldn't admit that in a million years "I have thicker skin than that." I spat.  
He snorted "yeah, but your temper isn't as forgiving."  
His grin widened as my frown pulled on my features, and before I could come up with a retort I heared someone call for me "Chef! We have a little situation here!"  
I sighed as I saw my classmate appear with half his shirt cowered in whipped cream, and I turned to Grimmjow "I've got work to do."  
He nodded as we watched him almost slip onto the floor and looked at me seriously "call me, alright?" I pursed my lips at him and he loomed over me, placing his big hands on the buffet table "I mean it." he said with raised brows and then smiled. I felt my gut twist warmly and I couldn't help but copy his facial expression, and when I did, he nodded "good. Bye, Ichigo." and he left.

I didn't have the chance to call Grimmjow before I saw him again, all my friends and I were partying because we just finished our finals and I was the top of my class, and so, everyone decided I should be partying the most, and of course so was I. I was feeling so good, relieved and happy and drunk, extremely if I might add. And soon after all the dancing and laughing I was in a toilet stall at the club we were in, hurling my guts out.  
"well, Ichigo, having fun?"   
Said Renji, who was also invited, apparently, we have many shared friends we didn't know about. I wanted to laugh, but I was busy at the moment, and so every few minutes someone else came over to congratulate me and pat me on the back while I was trying to rid myself of all the alcohol in my system.  
"Oh my god, haha! You're still here?" Rukia came laughing drunkenly at me.  
"yeah." I slurred with a stupid grin on my face. She helped me up from the dirty floor and pulled me to the sink, washing my face and I rinsed out my mouth.  
"here." she handed me a water bottle "so you won't die, you idiot."   
I grinned and hugged her close "thanks Rukia, I love you."  
She shrugged "everyone does."  
We snickered as we walked out finally.  
"I think I'm gonna head outside, I want some fresh, cold air, man." I really needed it, I was feeling like I was about to pass out, I felt like the floor was a wavy ocean I was walking on, and thankfully, Rukia was too drunk to notice.  
I walked outside and sipped from my water bottle carefully, this is a good night, I think to myself, trying to keep my eyes open.   
"oi, y'gotta light?" I heared someone ask me, I turned to look at them and saw a guy probably a little taller than me, with long blond hair, a cigarette dangling from his lips.  
"yeah." I fished Renji's lighter that he put in my pocket for safe keeping and forgot, and offered it to the blonde man.  
"thanks" he leaned in, mindful of his hair as he tucked it behind his ear. I watched as he pulled on it and exhaled, mesmerized by him. He caught me looking and smirked, rubbing his lower lip with his tumb, the cigarette still in hand "you okay, kid?"  
I groaned heavily and rolled my eyes, making him look at me with question "why do people insist on calling me a kid?"  
"sounds like you're trying to prove yourself."  
I scowled and took another sip of my water "am I?" I looked back at the blonde man.  
"I dunno, are you?" he chuckled at me.  
Now I know he's just taking a piss with me, I'm a just a person he met at night that's too drunk to be outside alone right now, I don't really know how far I went from the club.  
"Iyfort! Where the hell did you go?" we heared someone call and we both turned.  
My eyes widened "well fuck me." I murmured to myself, making the man beside me laugh.  
The person approaching stilled a for a moment "Ichigo? Is that you?"  
I threw a peace sign, I don't know why I felt it was appropriate "hi, Grimmjow."  
"so you know each other?" the blonde man asks, an entertained expression on his face.  
I was about to confirm but was cut off when Grimmjow looked at me from up close "are you okay? What are you doing here by yourself?" he placed a hand on my back, his blue eyes swirling and hypnotizing me.  
"I'm fine." I said quietly in a tired tone, sighing and smelling his expensive cologne.  
The worry lines were prominent of his beautiful face and I needed to remind myself that I just threw up and am in dire need of mouthwash.  
"come on Grimm, he said he's fine." the blonde jabbed, making Grimmjow narrow his eyes at him.  
"Iyfort, I think I'm gonna take him home."  
"why? He's a grown man, he can take care of himself. Better yet, he can come with." he smiled mischievously at me "how's about it?"  
"Iyfort," Grimmjow pressed when he sensed my eyes sparkling at the mention of an adventure "I don't think he's in the right shape. You want me to take you home Ichigo?" he looked at me and tried to coax me by pressing me to his chest, and in my drunk mind, I was horny. Yes, yes I would love it for you to take me home, let's fucking go. And that's the last thing I remember, my face smushed into a broad chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow somehow became Ichigo's caretaker. Poor dude.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't wake up in my place though, it was a room I did not recognize, I rub my eyes and wince at the pounding my head provides me with. Sitting up gingerly, I made my way out the door, hearing water boiling, I didn't know where I was, and I didn't know how I got there so I was extremely quiet, didn't want to catch any attention.  
"you're up, how are you feeling?" I was met by a shirtless Grimmjow, leaning on the counter and sipping coffee.  
My eyes trailed over his body and I blinked "I'm really confused." I scowl, trying to understand what the hell happened last night. I suddenly notice the kiss marks Grimmjow has on his lower stomach and chest.  
"I found you drunk in the middle of the street." I heared him say but my eyes bore into those purple and red markings on his body.  
He gave me another cup and I sipped carefully from it, getting closer to him I ask warily "were you... With someone?" I've remembered the blonde from last night, they were about to go somewhere.  
Grimmjow scowled in confusion "what? Ichigo, what are you talking about?"  
I felt the pounding in my head worsen and raised my hand, tracing the marks "what's all this? You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone." I accuse calmly, too calm to be considered calm though.  
Blue eyes widened and a blush appeared, he reached and took my hand away from his exposed chest, holding it there "are you... angry?" he asked in disbelief "are you still drunk?" he dipped his head to look me in the eyes.  
"I asked you a question." I pressed, I didn't care how I looked, I just wanted to know if he was fucking someone. Better yet, I want to know if he fucked someone when I'm passed out in his house, no less.  
He clicked his tongue and stepped away from me "Ichigo, you left these on me." what? My mind stopped and I hear that sentence over and over again in my head "you shouldn't be drinking like that, it's irresponsible, you don't even remember anything."  
"I gave you these hickeys?" I said as if I'm hypnotized. He nodded reluctantly, and I grabbed his arms and breathed in "tell me exactly how it happened." he blushed a deeper shade of red and my eyes shone "did we have sex?"  
"no! I wouldn't take advantage of you, you were piss drunk." he started explaining himself quickly "we got to my house cause you insisted on not coming back home, and you wanted a shower, so I heated up the water for you and I knocked so I could take your clothes to wash them."  
"while I was showering?"  
He huffed "yeah, so when I knocked you opened the door-" he suddenly stopped talking.  
"I opened the door..." I press for him to continue, fighting the stupid smile that was creeping onto my face.  
"Jesus fucking Christ." he sighed and ran a hand over his face, he turned his back to me for a second and then continued "you were naked and pulled me inside, into the stall."  
I need to give my drunk self props cause I was apperanetly wet and naked, WITH brushed teeth if the taste in my mouth is of any indication and I pulled Grimmjow into a steaming room and got his clothes wet in the process. I stepped closer to him and asked coyly, enjoying this a little too much "and? What else did I do to you?" grinning as the tips of his ears reddened.  
"we made out in the shower..." I hummed and ran my palm against his skin "and you took my clothes off and I made you cum." he finished.  
My eyes looked to his "and you didn't?"  
He rolled his eyes "it dosent matter, it was late." he turned to leave and I grabbed his arm.  
"wait" I call and pull him closer by his waist until I'm trapped between his body and the counter "let me return the favor." I murmur next to his ear.  
"Ichigo, no, you don't nee-"  
"Grimmjow, shut up and let me." I growled, pulling him into the living room and sitting at his feet, between his knees.  
He looked at me dejected and I leaned forward, kissing his chest. My hands worked on taking off his sweats and feeling up his crotch as his chest rumbles and sends shivers down my spine. I could tell he was heavy, feeling his growing erection in the palm of my hand. I was determined to make him cum hard. And I freed his cock from his underwear making him hiss and me swallow my spit.   
"you should have fucked me." I say quietly as I pump him, spreading precum for easier movement. My eyes locked with his and I continued "if you didn't want to end up with me like this, you should have given me what I wanted." blue eyes were dark as his eyes narrowed, I gave a lick to the head and wraped my lips around it, sucking on it while Grimmjow's chest rumbled and his knuckles white as he breathed heavily.  
I dipped my head to take him more into my mouth and little by little I covered most of his length. I moaned around him, saliva and precum oozing from the corner of my lips down my chin so I swallowed to not make a mess, and as soon as I did that, a forceful hand laced itself in my hair and pressed me down, making me take almost all of Grimmjows cock into my throat, pushing the rest in as he flexed his stomach muscles and thrusted his hips. I groaned at the slight pain my throat and scalp was in, but I was straining against my borrowed pants, feeling my loins stir hotly. I moaned incoherently as he fucked my mouth, almost chocking when he rocked a little harder, his movements becoming erratic and he came, shooting it at the deepest point of my throat, making me swallow everything. Blurrily I rode him out of his orgasm, slurping as much as I can.  
You could only hear our mingled, heavy breaths as I sat back on my haunches and he was slumped looking at me with glazed eyes. My jaw was sore and my lips were swollen, my head pounding but I was aching for release. So I got up and went to the bathroom, I jerked off and washed my face, looking at how red my lips are. But I was smiling, remembering how Grimmjow grunted and grabbed my hair, he's way more rough than what I imagined, and it made me want to see what else the seemingly collected contractor is able to do to me.   
"are you okay?" I saw him as soon as I opened the door, looking at me worriedly.  
"I'm-"  
"I'm sorry I was so rough, and you have a major hangover. We shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." he inspected my swollen red lips.  
I pushed his hands away from me "Grimmjow, dude, it's fine." of course my voice broke, making me cough just as I was trying to confirm my well being.  
"shit, Ichigo, I'm sorry." he kept apologizing.  
My throat was sore and as I continued coughing he gave me a glass of water, looking miserable. I took a grateful sip and cleared my throat, I looked to Grimmjow's cooling body and licked my lips with a delightful shudder "that was hot." making Grimmjow widen his eyes and turn into a tomato.

"so tell me about your ex-husband." it was a week later that I've called Grimmjow over for dinner, he reluctantly accepted. At my question, he almost spit his mouthful of noodles.  
He coughed into his fist and eyed me wearily "what's this about?"  
I slurped some into my mouth and shrugged "I want to know about you, and being married is kind of a big deal isn't it?"  
Grimmjow looked at me and sighed decidedly "okay, fine. " he rubbed his forehead in defeat "I was twenty eight, and I'm seeing this guy, he's my age, his name is Szayel. And he proposed to me one night when we were laying in bed together. I was shocked and happy, but I was short on cash, we barley had enough to cover our bills, we had literally nothing to our name." he talked hurriedly, obviously not wanting to elaborate, but saying enough to humor me.  
I sit closer to him, so I could give him my full attention and so I can sit closer to him "did you love him?" I ask as I lean forward to look at his face.  
Blue eyes met mine for a second, expression hard as he sighed heavily "yes."  
My lower lip was caught between my teeth, anticipation and curiosity filling my mind. Grimmjow obviously dosen't want to talk about it, but I want to show him I can listen and understand, I mean, I explicitly told him that I want him, but he wouldn't have it. Which is super wierd, considering that he's attracted to me too.   
"why did you broke it off?" it came before I could stop myself.  
Grimmjow swallowed, clearly I was pushing his limit, but I'm stubborn and impatient like that, and I curse myself silently immideitly after.  
"he filed for divorce." he said, as if it explains everything, sarcasm and annoyance clear in his body language.  
"sorry." I shrug "I just really like you. You don't have to talk, I know I'm pushy."  
He huffed "Yes. You are." he widened his eyes and nodded at me, impressed that I know about that bad quality of mine. I scowl at him but he rolled his eyes "Ichigo-" he stopped himself.  
"hmm?"   
He shook his head "no, never mind. It's nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating as much, a lot of really bad shit has been going on with my life and I'm moving very far away, alone. So I'm going to try and keep up.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't cry much, I don't see it as a weakness or anything, it's good to have some saltiness leave your body especially when you're in a slump. And I don't think too hard when I'm like this, and I just do whatever until I calm down. But right now I wanted someone to be beside me.  
"hello?" a gruff voice answered the phone and I hiccuped into mine, breath shaking "Ichigo? What's wrong? Where are you?" his voice on full alert in no time.  
"I'm home," I sob "please, can- can you come over?" 

I opened the door, with my eyes red and puffy to see wide blue ones, he was huffing air into his lungs, tightening his dress shirt over his chest as he inhaled. My brows pulled as I felt a surge of self pity, making him run all that way over here, probably getting out of work if his clothes are of any indication and a sob raked my body hard.  
"I'm sorry Grimmjow..." I heaved and he pulled his brows in confusion.  
His hands ghosted over my shoulders and he stepped closer "what happened? Are you alright?" he fretted over me. I couldn't talk, and was trying to stifle my crying but it was no use "come on, let's go inside." he pushed me gently into my apartment by the small of my back, strong arm around me and sat us both on the couch, he waited for me to calm down and steady my breaths.  
"I'm sorry Grimmjow, I was just so upset I called you and you took off from work didn't you?" I looked to him, and he sighed, as if a weight lifted from his shoulders.  
A calloused hand stroked my tears away and he looked to me with a fold smile "it's okay, don't worry about it. Now you wanna tell me what happened?"  
I sniffed and toyed with my fingers "I know I'm like this, and I made you think I was dying or something but I've had a rough couple of days and I just... Broke down for a second there." I say in embarrassment, I looked to blue eyes and Grimmjow nodded in understanding "so," I continued as I leaned my body into the couch "I got fired yesterday, my car got towed and someone just broke into my place and stole my computer, television and savings."  
Blue brows frowned in shock "when did it happen?" he growled.  
I sniffed and shrugged "yesterday, Renji called me and said the branch manager wanted to talk to me, and gave me a heads u-"  
"what? No! Ichigo, when did you notice that your aparment was broken into?" he asked urgently, voice commanding.  
I scowled at him "I don't fucking know Grimmjow! I just came back and everything was gone." I shouted at him, frustration and mental exhaustion making me irritable.  
"alright. Alright, I'm sorry. But here's what we're going to do, I'm going to call the police, okay?" he inclined his head to look at me better "and for now you're going to stay with me, sound good?"  
"no, no Grimmjow I can't." I shook my head and scooted a little further from him "I wanted to finish school on my own, and I can't just crash at your place."  
Grimmjow nodded to himself and put a hand on my knee "I understand that, and I respect your decisions. But you have to understand that accepting help dosen't mean you couldn't do it on your own, sometimes it's just easier, and more efficient, and sometimes it prevents you from making more mistakes. We'll talk about your job and car later, in my house. First we call the cops."  
Grimmjow sat with me until the police arrived and I explained the situation with his help, my lock was broken and they told me they'd stay in touch about my things. And after they left, us in tow in the direction of Grimmjow's car, I looked to him as he drove, the sun was already going down and touching his face gently. My heart fluttered as I calmly and tiredly watched his handsome face and the sun setting behinde it, the quiet music of the radio lulling me to sleep.

"Ichigo, wake up." My eyelids fluttered open and I looked to my left to see Grimmjow "we're here."  
I dragged a duffle bag full of clothes and other things I would need up the stairs, refusing his help to carry it. He unlocked the door and we stepped inside, huffing in relief.  
"sorry, the elevator's supposed to be fixed tomorrow."  
I turn around and look at him with big eyes "thank you, Grimmjow." my nose sniffing from all the crying I've been doing.  
He shook his head "it's nothing." he took off his jacket and looked at me over his shoulder "do you want to take a shower?"  
"yes, please."

I was sitting on Grimmjow's couch, freshly showered and covered in a blanket. The show I was watching wasn't that interesting, I just wanted something to distract me from whatever the fuck I was going trough, I'm a fucking student, who breaks into a poor student's house? I was in a bad mood, and couldn't help it, I wanted to punch someone in the face, to break shit. And then Grimmjow came in, steam rising from his shirtless body as he rubbed his hair with a towel, wearing sweatpants. Those same sweatpants.  
"how are you feeling?"  
"I want to burn down the house of my thief. I want to find him and beat the shit out of him." I growled. A snort was my response and I whipped my head to look at him "what's that about?"  
Grimmjow leaned back without a care in the world and smirked "you don't look like the type to fight."  
My mouth opened in shock "baby, I may look like this but I've taken down dudes bigger than you." I dismiss him angrily.  
"so should I add violent to the list of things I know about you?"  
I clicked my tongue, he was amused, and didn't mean anything bad by it "I prefer the term dangerous." I smile back at him cheekily. We laughed, and settled down to sit next to each other and watch whatever was playing. I took the chance and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
Blue eyes looked to me in question and I leaned into him "Grimmjow, thank you so much. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that for me."  
A hand placed itself on top of mine and he smiled gently "it's okay, I'm glad you're alright Ichigo." he looked at me deeply.  
My lips were suddenly in need of moisture and I slowly licked them as Grimmjow turned his body to face me and the distance between us closed. Our lips pressing and opening immideately at first contact. I breathed into the kiss, feeling like the tenseness I had all day disappeared like it never raised it's ugly head in my gut, and all I wanted to do was get closer to the man running his fingers over the nape of my neck. He stopped us, giving me a small peck before all that was touching were our foreheads.  
My eyes caught his and I felt a distinctive press in my chest, and I know what that means, I just wish he'd feel the same enough to see that I can understand him if he let me.  
"I wanna kiss you again." I murmur, and drop my head into the crook of his neck, kissing and biting the heated skin. I heared his breath hitch and pushed him back against the couch, I was biting my lip and looking at him intently, holding myself back from going too far.  
"Ichigo..." he said quietly then swallowed hard, his hand holding my face and the other holding himself upright by his elbow. I felt my stomach tightening and repressed a groan, and when he opened his mouth again... "you should go to bed, you had a really shitty day."  
My lips pressed together in dissapontment but I nodded nonetheless, dejected, I sat up "yeah, you're right."  
Grimmjow offered me his bed, so I wouldn't sleep on the couch but I refused profusely, saying he already gave me a place to stay I'm not going to take his bed too. Unless he wants me to share it, which is a real stretch. I didn't offer it.

So I lay there in the darkened living room, the city lights illuminating the quiet space in a cool, blue shade. And I couldn't sleep. I couldn't, I kept thinking about the man sleeping in the room across the hall, how his lips felt, and how he could make me feel. I shifted my legs as a pool of heat swirled in my belly and held back from groaning in annoyance and dissapontment. Is there really that big of a difference between us? There should be, we are, after all, very different people, while I'm going head first into everything, I'm curious and stubborn, Grimmjow is calculating, stopping himself, I want him to feel like he can be wild, like I know he is. There is something in him that's tamed and aching to break free. Why the fuck is he pulling back from it? What's the point of life then? When you can't live feeling like you're letting yourself be whoever you truly are? He would never hurt anyone, he isn't like that, so what's the big deal?

My face presses into the pillow in a last, desperate attempt at sleep, and I can't, I just can't with all the other questions I have. I'm scared of confronting him about it, maybe he'll ask me to leave him alone for good, seeing as I'm trying to make him do something he maybe isn't yet prepared to do. But I can't help myself, I remember the smile he gave me, it made my heart press against my ribcage, I already know what I want, and I know how much. Huffing, I sat up and shook my head, this won't do, I need a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up, and that's all I gotta say.


	7. Chapter 7

"good morning," came the surprised and husky greeting from a half sleeping Grimmjow, he looked at me in puzzlement, seeing me slumped on the makeshift bed, watching a conspiracy documentary about WWll "how long have you been up?"  
My heavy eyes turn to look at him and I yawned "since you went to sleep."   
Blue eyes widened "were you uncomfortable? I told you you could take the bed, Ichigo." he came closer and sat next to me, looking worried.  
My head shook slightly, without enough force to actually call it a movement "no, it's fine, I just... Couldn't concentrate on sleeping."  
I felt a hand on my knee "hey, we'll get that guy, and you'll get your things back. And you can stay as long as you need to." he reassures me. And I try not to slap my face into my open palm.  
"I'm going to pay you back." I promise him with a tired smile.  
Grimmjow scoffs and gets up "whatever, you want some coffee? Or will you be staying? I have work to go to."  
I leaned back and streched my hands behind my head "well, I have nothing to go to so I'll wait for you here, if that's okay."  
He hummed in acnolegment and got ready as I continued watching the history channel, being immensed is the story since I've already watched a night full of it. "get some sleep." he commands, and tells me to use the bed this time before closing the door.  
I figure I'll listen, I got inside his room, remembering the last time I slept there, I was so hungover I couldn't smell or taste anything for a whole day. But this time as I slid beneath the covers I bury my nose into one of the pillows and sigh blissfuly. Grimmjow. The soft material and comforter caressing my skin and I fell asleep immideitly.

My phone woke me up, Rukia called to ask where am I and why is my apartment locked with an actual lock, I expalined to her where I was and that I'm fine and decided I'd make Grimmjow dinner. I went to the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers, nothing, his kitchen is practically empty, but, being a genius in the culinary arts, as I like to call myself, I managed. I even showered and brushed my teeth. When I was almost done, I heared the door open.  
"Ichigo?" Grimmjow hollered.  
Leaning my form back to peek at the entrance I answered "in the kitchen!" Suddenly I felt like a housewife, here I was, wearing a big shirt I stole from him and underwear, well, maybe I did it on purpose. Grimmjow circled the corner and came inside, loosening his tie as I smiled at him "you wanna taste?"  
His eyes didn't miss a single part of my body before he finally settled on the boiling pot. A pink tongue peeked to lick at soft lips "smells good."  
Taking large steps he stood over me to look at what I was making "I figured since I'm freeloading here I'd make myself useful." I grinned and offered a spoon to his mouth, holding my hand beneath it to not make a mess "taste it."  
Oh, I could watch those lips wrap around anything all day, I found myself biting my lip as he gingerly and carefully sucked the soup into his mouth, licking his upper lip. I'm sure my face was conveying some pretty dirty thoughts. "it's really good. And you're not freeloading." he barked.  
I turned away from him, turning off the stove and huffed "well I feel differently."  
"Oi," suddenly a large hand was placed on my waist "you gotta stop being so hard on yourself. I want you here, it's okay." A shudder ran through my body as I felt the warmth radiating from his own behind me, I didn't answer that and it made him worry more, he lowered his head and let his hand fall loosely onto my hip "Ichigo." he called for me, making me dizzy, he didn't even do anything and I was already feeling my dick fill up "hey, are you okay?" he leaned down forward, speaking into my ear gently. He was so close, so fucking close I couldn't take it, I leaned forward and pressed my ass to his groin, grabbing his tie to press him firmly onto me.  
"you make me hot." I whine and look back at his face, I rolled my hips, feeling the fabric of his slacks slide againd the fabric of the shirt I was wearing. My hips kept moving against him, and soon I heared him growl and lean his hand on the counter, circling me. He moved against me, pushing me forward a little, I moaned loudly in return, the smell of his cologne engulfed me as the hand on my hip tightened and his teeth quickly found my neck, nibbling and lips sucking.  
"Grimmjow..." I whine when I felt my erection bobbing heavily with our movements, he placed his hands under my armpits and lifted me, I yelped with a slight start, and found myself sitting on the cold counter, facing hard features and darkened eyes. He could see my cock tenting the thin fabric and I pulled him to me desparetadly, squeezing him closer between my thighs "make me cum, Grimmjow, please." I rut against him, holding onto his neck.  
He lunged at me, devouring me with a feverish kiss, his strong back moving in waves as he makes shockwaves jolt my whole body, I moaned loudly, making him curse and speed up his pace. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt myself getting closer, feeling his strong hands hold onto me, groping me and I came biting my lips, a strangled cry escaping them. He rode me out until he gritted his teeth and buried his face in the crook of my neck, stiffening. I fell back until I was laying on the surface, hearing our heaving breaths and feeling a little disoriented.  
"are you okay?" he asked above me, hair messy and face flushed.  
I nodded with hooded eyes, still getting down from my high. I was scared he'd get angry, or that he'd feel like I used him. I hoped he would stay with me for a while, tangled like this. The fact that my underwear was sticky didn't even bother me. I just wanted to be close. My hand reached to caress his face. "mmhm."   
"I'm gonna go clean up." he blurted and hurriedly left the room, I heared a door open and close and I lifted my head just so I could let it fall with a thud against the marble surface, I'm such an idiot. 

I wanted to stuff my face into the bowl of soup I was slurping half heartedly and scream as loud as I can, Grimmjow was sitting in front of me and we were both so quiet, you could only hear the clinking of the cutlery, it was deafening. I glanced at him, and saw his features hard, brows knitted together and a frown marring his reddened lips. I don't really know what to do, well, I do, but I... I don't want to, I'm scared that if I'll leave, he'll take that opportunity to avoid me from then on. I felt a lump in my throat, I'm a fucking idiot.  
"did I hurt you?"   
I jolted out of my thoughts and sniffed, looking up to intense blue eyes "what?..."   
He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and schooling his features "did I hurt you. Are you in pain?"  
"what are you talking about?" I shook my head in confusion.  
He sucked in his lips "...in the kitchen."  
I gave him an incredulous look "no, pain is the last thing I felt." I stirred my soup, looking at the rippling waves I created "I'm pretty loud in bed." I shrug. When he didn't answer for a long time I looked to check in him, his face was as red as a tomato, making me grin, I can't let an opportunity like that go to waste. I brought my spoon to my lips and licked at it teasingly "I also happen to like it a little rough." Grimmjow chocked on his food, swallowing and coughing harshly, pressing his palm to his chest. Meanwhile, I was cackling hysterically.

We let it go, and I decided to try and keep my hands to myself, although we found ourselves locking lips more than once since that day. Once it was before he went to work, once it was in the morning when he asked me to wake him up. He worked a lot, and is home rarely. That's why I found myself lounging in his house, cleaning or cooking and reading online. I went to classes when I had them and went to see friends, but that was it. So one time I was reading a book about French desserts and there was a knock on the door.  
"coming!" I hollered and opened it.  
"well look who it is, how are feeling Ichigo?" long blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail, it was that guy I saw when I was drunk.  
I chuckled "I'm fine thanks, uh...?"   
He offered his hand with a pleased look "Iyfort, I'm hurt you still don't know my name, I harassed Grimm a lot asking about you." he said as he stepped inside, I closed the door after him.  
"there isn't a lot I remember about that night to be honest." I shrug.  
Iyfort chuckled "yeah, you were pretty shit faced. Anyway, is Grimmjow home?"  
"no, he's at work right now."  
He sighed in dissapoinment "well, anyway, I came here to invite him to a party tonight. But," he turned to me with a raised finger "since you're here this is going to be better." he grinned "you wanna come along? I bet being stuck here with ol' big blue wasn't one of most entertaining experiences."  
"he dosen't like to have fun does he?" I roll my eyes.  
Iyfort laughed "oh man, he's all trying to be a respectful adult, he forgot what fun is! And that's where you come in, Ichigo! You are going to tell him I'm expecting you both tonight." he put his arm over my shoulder shaking me in anticipation for a positive answer, grinning like cheshire cat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Kubo Tite, the dude that never finishes his works till the end. I mean, what happened to all the arrancar? To Grimmjow? Nel? Urahara? Yourichi? He killed Ukitake off screen making me understand that he was actually dead all this time IDK we never even saw Yourichi's bankai :/  
> Like you had zombie powder that you didn't even finish dude, you can't keep doing this, my heart is weak.   
> But Chad, man Chad was everything.  
> AndwhatthefuckwasupwithIchigoshairitwassobad

I, of course, agreed. Seeing as this is a golden opportunity. I put on some music, and startled shuffling through my clothes to find something to wear. I was in a towel, out of the shower when Grimmjow came in, scowling.  
"what's with the music? I called you like twenty times." he huffed in agitation, and then saw me mid dance and half naked.  
Grinning, I came closer and pulled him into the room "we are going clubbing."  
Blue brows scowled at me and he ran a hand over his face "no, Ichigo, I'm not in the mood. I'm tired."  
My features darkened on command and I glared at him "you don't go anywhere! you're going to die alone; an old, cranky and boring man." I pointed at him.  
He rolled his eyes at me "oh my god... What happened to make you so hung up on going out?" he raised an eyebrow at me.  
I leaned down to pick up underwear and let my towel fall from my hips, I put them on and looked at him over my shoulder "Iyfort invited us, and put me in charge of getting you out of the house." I was pleased with myself at his averted gaze and flushed cheeks.

"ah, My friends!" Iyfort greeted us in the entrance to a very lavish VIP lounge at the club that was apparently his, and he immideitly flagged a waitress to bring us drinks "I see you've managed to do what I asked, I owe you one." he hugged me and winked before greeting an annoyed looking Grimmjow.  
We sat down on circular couches that made booths, having our alcohol brought to us in lightning speed, I sipped gratefully and placed my hand on Grimmjow's arm "are you mad at me?" I asked him.  
He snorted and side eyed me "I don't know if I'm more mad at Iyfort for offering this or at you for carrying out his plan."  
I chuckled and leaned closer "you can sulk all you want, but then I'll have to take matters into my own hands Grimmjow." I promise darkly.  
An eye roll "you don't scare me." he mocked.  
My eyes narrowed with challenge "we'll see about that mister Jeagerjaquez."  
A couple of Grimmjow's and Iyfort's friends came and joined us, I politely greeted them and then got up to get myself some more liquor while they all chatted and laughed, Iyfort insisted it wasn't necessary but I needed to get off my ass. I leaned on the bar top and smiled at the girl swirling around bottles, while I was waiting I felt someone stand beside me.  
"oof! Look at you, what's your name baby?" he actually leaned back to have a better view of my backside.  
I turned to face him, he had his black hair slicked back, and a couple of heavy silver chains dangled from his neck, he was taller than me "my name is Ichigo, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to me like that."  
He nodded, like he was impressed that someone asked of him to speak respectfully "alright, alright. My apologies Ichigo." he raised his hands in mock surrender and stepped closer "can I buy you a drink?" he husked, eyes hooded.  
I was about to step back and decline his offer but before I could say anything I bumped into someone behind me, and he growled dangerously in a familiar voice "is there a problem here?"  
I looked up and saw Grimmjow assessing the man in front of me with a displeased glare. Said man had a scowl to match "there wasn't, until you came. You need anything?" he mocked.  
"motherfucker I need you to get lost." Grimmjow put a hand on the bar and leaned over me, getting into the dude's face.  
"ookay, alright you guys..." I try to push them back from each other but they wouldn't budge.  
The black haired guy smirked "you better watch your mouth before I break it."  
My eyes widened when I felt Grimmjow's body tense with anger, he was ready to pounce. Instead, he laughed, a deep rolling laugh that made me worry "Grimmjow? Let's just go, please." but my pleas fell on deaf ears.  
Grimmjow threw his hand and caught the man's throat, not only that, it was with enough force to push him down onto the surface of the bar, knocking down a couple of glasses. The raven squacked helplessly, holding onto the arm that was chocking him. Grimmjow had a crazed look in his eye, not even the tiniest sign of anything other than rage was in his stone cold expression.  
"Grimmjow, stop, you're going overboard." I try to reason with him but I was cradled by his arm, pulling me away.  
Blue eyes flared as he snarled "this is the last time you flap your mouth at me, OR him." he spoke in a deep tone, voice rumbling through his chest as I try to get him away, or at least look at the situation "now what I need you to do, is take your piece of shit drink," he thrusted it into his palm, making it spill on him with the harsh movement "and get out of my eyesight." he growled at him, and then released, shaking his hand off the alcohol on it. The man coughed and stumbled away on shaky legs, looking back to see if Grimmjow was going to do anything else.  
"fucker..." Grimmjow cursed under his breath as he winced and rubbed his forehead.  
"what the fuck was that?" I demand. He didn't answer me and just clicked his tongue, still with a hand on his face "Grimmjow, you just chocked a person for talking to me, what's your damage?" I press angrily.  
"Ichigo, stop it." he bit out.  
He shouldn't have said that, I felt my gut stir with anger. What am I, a child? I glared at him "don't fucking order me around. I don't even know why you attacked him, it's not like I'm yours, you yourself said that you don't want me. You don't GET to be jealous." I press a finger to his chest and he lowered his hand finally, blue eyes still angry and jaw clenched.  
"heyyy guys! Everything okay?" Iyfort came to see what's going on, while one of the waitresses cleaned up the broken glass on the floor.  
Both our gazed fell on him, he must have felt the tense vibe we had around us. I opened up my mouth to apologize "ye-"  
"-every thing's fine now. Sorry Iyfort, about the mess." Grimmjow said sincerely.  
The blonde widened his eyes and waved his hand dismissively "don't worry about that, it's nothing. As long as you guys didn't get hurt." he smiled calmly "we're doing shots, so come back when you're ready." he gave me a glance and left.  
As he walked away I heared Grimmjow sigh heavily, the air around us awkward and uneasy. I bit my lip and regretted what I said, I felt bad, Grimmjow looked like he has a migraine and I yelled at him and forced him to come here in the first place.  
"you're right." he said and I lifted my gaze to him, he didn't look at me "I don't get to be jealous. I think I'm going home, I'll leave the door open for you. Sorry Ichigo." he pushed away and started to walk but I took his hand in mine.  
"wait, Grimmjow. Please don't go." I pull and make him stop. He looked at me with tired eyes "come with me for a second."  
I led us to a booth on the far end of the lounge, no one was there and it was quiet, well, as quiet as it can be in a nightclub. He sat on the couch and I sat in his lap, making him widen his eyes at me, I toyed with the buttons of his shirt as I talked "I know, I made you come here, and I know you're not having a good time. And I'm sorry for yelling at you after all of this." a hand placed itself on the small of my back, making me smile at him.  
"it's okay, I was a crazy prick." he chuckled without any humor.  
"you're only crazy like that when it comes to your coffee." I jab and snickered as he rolled his eyes. When he looked at me deeply again, I licked my lips, feeling suddenly coy "I really like you, Grimmjow."  
I leaned into him, circling my arms around his neck and kissed him, our lips meeting and separating softly, calmingly. he pressed me into his chest, deepening it, snaking in his tongue and making me groan. A calloused hand held me by the back of my neck, making me shiver at the feeling of his fingertips brushing it. I moaned as he sucked on my tongue sensually, gliding his hand down to my hip. Making my thighs press onto him in a shudder. I want him, I want to drag him to the bathrooms and let him fuck me till my legs turn to jello.   
"y-you gotta stop." I breath out instead. Making him halt his ministrations as he was tracing the skin beneath my shirt.  
"okay." he husked against my neck.  
We gathered out breaths and I stood wobbly, feeling heated. Grimmjow stood behind me and I looked back at him.  
"so you wanna do some shots?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked a strong minded and confident Ichigo, it feels more like him TBH. A lot of changes are to come in this story, it's gonna have some ups and downs I guess.


End file.
